


meet me at the start line

by 3racha (cosmic97)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic97/pseuds/3racha
Summary: time is linear -- there is always a start and an end. chan likes to believe that their story has only just begun.





	meet me at the start line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0mile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0mile/gifts).

> this fic is dedicated to my amazing friend since it's their birthday! i know you wanted a 3racha fic from me and i hope that this will suffice until i can write a proper one. love you soof!! enjoy ~

it starts like all things do, with han jisung.

jisung their spontaneous firecracker, the glue that keeps them together and the one who never backs down from what he believes in. he's also the one that starts all of this.

whatever _ this _is.

he catches on faster than changbin does but maybe that's because he's been watching both of them longer than they've ever thought of watching him.

he sees the way jisung's eyes soften when changbin talks about business -- which isn't that a shock, their speed demon rapper loves numbers and finances as much as he does hip hop and rap. he sees the way he bites his lips when changbin wears sleeveless shirts and how he'll find any excuse to touch changbin's biceps.

he's not forward, no he's much too afraid for that but he plants the seed and he teases and teases until changbin wants _ more. _

and then he turns around and does the same to _ him. _

chan sees it coming and hides a smile as jisung finds any excuse to sit in his lap or direct chan's hands onto his waist like chan hasn't dreamed of his waist thousands of times before.

he bats his eyelashes at him and leaves soft kisses on chan's cheek that make him want more.

just because he knows what jisung is doing, doesn't mean that he doesn't fall for it too.

it's hard not too.

jisung is beautiful, with pretty wide eyes and lips that are always shiny from the new lip gloss he's obsessed with. his body is lean, with a tiny waist and perfect thighs.

it gives chan too many thoughts (a lot of them _ not _so innocent.)

oddly enough, it's changbin that makes the move for everything that happens.

it's late and he offers his apartment to them since he's the only one that can afford the luxury of living alone.

they agree and go home together.

_ home. _

when chan started associating changbin and jisung with home he doesn't know but he likes it.

it's domestic in a way it shouldn't be.

they get ready for bed together, make jokes and cuddle up in changbin's king sized bed.

he has guest rooms but one pout and a request for a sleepover from their baby is enough to diminish any thought of them sleeping individually.

they're all cuddled up, making sure that at least one part of their body is touching the others, and they talk softly into the night.

it's changbin who reaches forward to kiss jisung. its soft and the only noise in the room is the wet smacking of lips against one another. if chan wasn't so tired, he has no doubt that things would end differently -- a little less innocently. instead he smiles at the scene in front of him.

it all clicks in his mind and when jisung reaches forward to kiss him, he thinks_ it all makes sense. _

it makes sense for it to be all three of them together. they just fit in a way that no one else can or ever will.

jisung kisses like his personality -- eager, sweet and ready to learn. he lets chan guide him and makes a soft noise against his mouth. he pulls away, enjoying the shine on jisung's lips, to pull changbin towards him.

changbin is different, not better or worse, just different. he has more experience than jisung but he still lets chan lead. he becomes complaisant and pliant against him in a way that goes against everything he stands for. changbin is loud and takes no shit but changbin kisses like he gives affection -- sweet and vulnerable, in a way that makes you cherish it.

he pulls away and gives him one more chaste kiss before doing the same to jisung.

they settle back into the sheets and jisung giggles, a bright blush on his cheeks.

"i've been wanting to do that forever!" he exclaims happily.

it's so pure and innocent that chan can't help but give their youngest another kiss.

"i know."

is all he says because he _ does _know. he watched everything unfold, he saw jisung discover his feelings, accept them and put his plan into action.

he succeeded, he got both changbin and chan in the end but chan thinks they've all won tonight.

they'll have to talk about all of it tomorrow, about dating and what it means to be in a poly relationship and all the serious things involved with feelings.

tonight though, as his eyelids start to droop from the warmth of the two boys he loves, he gives thanks to whoever brought him jisung.

because everything starts and ends with han jisung.

and he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> and scene!  
this is my first time writing 3racha as boyfriends so i hope i did them justice ajskks. the title is inspired by start line! i was listening to it and it made me think of the fic since the song talks about beginnings and endings. i hope you guys liked it, i hope soof loves it and i'll link my twitter and cc below if you wanna say hi. thank you for reading and have a nice day/night!
> 
>   
[twitter](https://twitter.com/somehowyoungk)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/cosmic_3racha)


End file.
